


Average Sized Slightly Cold Blue Creatures

by NCSP



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Infinity War, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: Loki is worried about Tony discovering his true form. What he hasn't considered is that Stark is not the epitome of mental sanity





	Average Sized Slightly Cold Blue Creatures

“Loki? Are you there?”

“No!”

Well, that was rather suspicious. What was Loki up to this time?

“Hey,  Silver Tongue, that’s not the brightest lie you’ve ever told.”

“Tony, please, stay away.”

Please? Tony absolutely had to check what was going on in that room.

He put his hand on the doorknob, but when the door started opening he was again stopped by a pitiful plea.

“No, don’t come in, please.”

“Last time I checked this was my house, I think it’s my right to enter its rooms.”

“No no no…” the god’s voice faded away when the door was completely opened and his favourite human joined him in the living room.

“Loki?’ Tony asked again, unable to locate his lover, “Where on earth are you now?’

This time no noise betrayed the norse god.

“For fuck’s sake, Loki, I’m in no mood to play this game,” he threw his jacket on the sofa and caught something with the corner of his eye.

Something blue.

Something blue, with black hair, crouching behind the sofa.

“L-Loki?”

Tony had never seen before the god in his jotun form, and he had to admit it was rather strange; not the form itself, he hadn’t caught but a glimpse of him, but the fact that Loki had shifted into it. Stark knew how much he loathed the fact he was a Frost Giant, so for how hard he tried he couldn’t understand the reason behind that choice.

“Don’t look at me, please,” his tone was so pained that Tony felt the physical urge to go sit next to him on the floor.

The proximity of the human only led Loki to turn his back to him and hide his face against the sofa, so that at least Tony couldn’t see the colour of his eyes.

“Do I… ehm… need to turn on the heating? It’s May, but I could do it.”

Under different circumstances, that would’ve made Loki laugh. Right now he was more focused on the fact that that little window of happiness he had had with Tony had just closed on his face.

“Do you want a blanket? You’re cold.”

“Don’t touch me.”

“You’re just a little cold, it’s not the end of the world.”

Loki couldn’t help but turn around to face him. How could he say that wasn’t the end of the world?

He instantly regretted his movement when Tony flinched at the sight of his red eyes.

A pained sound escaped his lips as he covered his face with his blue hands, “Just go away.”

“Why should I?’

“I disgust you.”

“Where did you get that from?”

“My eyes…”

“What? Oh, no, that was surprise, my dear snowflake.”

How came that Tony already had a themed pet name for him? Loki wondered in a moment of pause of his despair.

“It’s definitely a drastic change from the usual emerald green, that’s it,” Tony reached out a hand again and put it on the desperate god’s shoulder, “Would you tell me why you suddenly turned in Papa Smurf?”

Loki would’ve asked what the hell that meant, but he was too distracted by Tony’s hand.

“Why are you touching me?”

“Looking at our precedents, the strange thing is the opposite.”

Loki decided to raise his horrible eyes on him. Maybe that would’ve definitely scared him away, but at least it would’ve put an end to the torture of being seen by Tony in such a state.

“Why are you touching me now?”

“Because you look more distressed now than that time when your mother walked in on us,” Tony tentatively moved his hand from Loki’s shoulder to his cheek, “What’s wrong?” He curiously caressed one of the lines decorating Loki’s blue skin.

“What… what’s wrong?  Tony, have you looked at me?’

“I’m looking at you right now.”

“And you ask me what’s wrong?”

“You’re just blue and a little cold. I sincerely thought your skin would’ve been more freezing.”

“You thought what, pardon?”

“Well, I thought a Frost Giant would’ve been colder. On second thought you’re no giant either, but I guess that ‘Average Sized Slightly Cold Blue Creatures’ would’ve been too long a name.”

Loki truly didn’t understand why Tony was joking about that.

“You thought about me in this… form?” He spitted the word with disgust.

“I’m curious by nature. May I try something?”

Now he probably would’ve hit him to see how a jotun reacted to pain, or used a blade to cut his skin and measure the healing time of a blue beast, so he closed his eyes. He couldn’t see Tony doing that. He could take it from others, but not from him.

When he felt the human’s lips on his he was so surprised he froze.

“Mmh… strange. Could be funny in the summer.”

For a second Loki wondered if Tony had lost him mind. Maybe the shock was playing him some strange tricks.

“What are you doing?’

“I thought you knew by now.”

“Why are you doing it when I look like this?” He added, trying to help his shocked human to realise what was actually happening.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Tony, I’m a jotun,” he forced himself to say.

“I noticed.”

“And you just kissed me.”

“Are you just stating the obvious or are you going to add something to this conversation?”

Loki braced himself for what he was about to say, “It doesn’t bother you? Not in the slightest?”

Tony stared at him for a few seconds, “My dearest snowflake, you’re the God of Mischief who’s tried to invade my planet and has thrown me out of that very window over there,” he pointed at the repaired glass on the other end of the room, “Believe me when I tell you that turning blue from time to time is the least of your flaws.”

It was Loki’s turn to stare at his lover.

So Tony was completely fine with him being a blue monster? He didn’t care he was one of the most despicable things that had ever walked? He wasn’t disgusted at the mere thought of having touched a Frost Giant?

What was wrong with Tony?

“Loki, are you still with me?”

Loki was still lost in his thoughts, so the human seized the moment and drew him in a hug.

“Stop worrying your pretty head, I don’t care. As long as you don’t decide to turn blue during the night to put your cold hands on my neck, in that case you go sleep on the couch,” he deposited a kiss on top of Loki’s head, feeling him relax a bit against his chest.

“You’re really fine with this?” Loki decided to turn his eyes on him.

“It’s not like I didn’t know. I was planning to ask you if you could show me, actually.”

“I’d have said no.”

“Then why are you like this now?”

“I pissed off some elves” he admitted, “Tomorrow I should be back to normal, but for today I’m confined in this form,” he couldn’t keep disgust from showing in his voice.

“Maybe we should take advantage of this,” Tony pointed to the bedroom with his chin and smirked, but Loki would’ve rather died than letting Tony see his naked blue body.

“Okay, fine. At least get on the couch, I’m too old to spend the night on the floor.”

With his natural nonchalance Tony managed to convince his doubtful god, who agreed to move to the sofa and be cuddled for the next hours by his favourite human, who had only requested two things: a blanket not to catch a cold while Loki curled up against his chest, and for Loki to hold his beer so it would’ve remained cold.


End file.
